Danger
by NewWarl0ck
Summary: Spencer thinks Toby's A, but what if Toby discovers that Aria's really the one in danger? Does Ezra love Aria? Does Toby love Spencer? Ezria & Spoby
1. Chapter 1

_Basically, this happens in season 4, but without Toby ever revealing that he's good. Spencer has says she's healed. We'll pretend that the events of 3x24 did not happen. This is basically 4x14, without Spoby's plot_

Chapter 1

It hurt to be in the position that he was in. Every time he saw her cry, every time he saw her hurting... He wanted to say something to her, but he couldn't. Not with Mona guarding him, and certainly not with Red Coat on his tail. They still didn't trust him, and he could see why. But, the only thing that mattered to him now was finding the girl he loved and fixing everything. Screw A.

He was sitting in his lair and staring at the black computer screen, as if something was going to happen. He felt a cold hand grab his shoulder. He looked up, only to see Mona, dressed in her black hoodie. She had her signature smirk plastered on her face. He knew that smirk meant she wanted him to do something.

"Get up," she ordered. "You've got a meeting with one of my friends in a couple of minutes. He's coming here. Be ready,"

Weakly, he nodded. But, the look in his eyes was fierce. He couldn't let Mona know that he was afraid of everything here. Being in this place was dark and awful, but he couldn't let her know that. It seemed as if the A-Team was a fearless group that had no hearts. If she knew that he really did love Spencer, everything would be ruined, and they'd both be dead. Mona, for recruiting someone who wasn't valid, and Toby, for being an unfaithful member.

"I'm on it," he spoke in his low voice.

"He doesn't know who you are, but I think you may know him," Mona said. "He doesn't know your name, and he hasn't seen your face, but he'll know who you are when he sees you. Just be ready for him. He'll be here before you know it."

Toby nodded. He didn't know that the guy he'd be seeing's identit. was going to shake his world up. The blue-eyed gentleman fixed his black hoodie and sat firmly in the rotating chair, waiting for the mysterious man to show up. Mona made him seem like he was special, and he probably was.

She added, "You should know, he's your real boss. I never was, and neither was Red Coat. Those dumb bitches are still clueless. They think it's all CeCe. I think they know about Alison, but they still are clueless. Anyways, just treat the guy with respect, okay? He can ruin your life if you screw up. He was always the one calling the shots."

He tensed up. The guy that was about to walk into the RV was the über A. He was the one! When he found out, he could run to the girls and tell them who it was. Then this whole A-Team drama would finally be put to rest, and he could be with Spencer. She would have to believe him if he had the identity of the ultimate A.

"That's a little much to take in," he quietly said. "I'm on it, though. Don't you have somewhere to be? I thought you'd have some lives to ruin." He bitterly chuckled.

"Cute," Mona sarcastically said, rolling her eyes. "Says the guy who slept with the enemy, and then broke her heart on the anniversary day. Well done."

He sighed. He didn't like thinking about the anniversary. It was painful for him, too.

"Unsurprisingly, I _do_ have a life to ruin," Mona continued. "I've got to go leave your precious little Spencer a reminder of her broken heart. I'll break her again, and she'll have to join this team the next time I ask. Third time's the charm, hmm?"

The door creaked open.

"He's here. Do well. This isn't a joke," Mona reminded him, before pulling the hood of her hoodie over her head. She scurried out the back door, not wanting the über A to see her.

The black hooded male entered the RV, with his head facing down, so Toby couldn't see his face just yet. He sat down on the black spinny chair across the room. Toby's body went numb. He couldn't mention anything about being good. And this A was probably really good as detecting lies.

"Hi," Toby weakly greeted.

The figure got a little jumpy when he recognized the voice. A's head slowly turned up, and allowed Toby to have a good view of the man under the hood.

"_Toby Cavanaugh_?"

"Mr. Fitz!" Toby almost screamed.

"It's _Ezra_," he corrected, rolling his eyes. "You're the one that Mona the fool recruited? I should have known better than to trust that damn bitch!" Anger spread across Ezra's face. It was obvious that he was disappointed. "Is Mona on crack? You can't be my newest member. You're... You're Spencer Hastings's boyfriend!"

"I _was_," Toby corrected. "I never loved her," he lied, as he stared at the ground. "I needed revenge for the way she treated me. The way that Alison treated me! I went to freaking juvenile detention because of Alison DiLaurentis and her posse! It's time that I get to let them pay for their mistakes. All the pain Alison has caused me..."

Ezra nodded, "I understand you. Alison caused pain for us all."

He pulled a cigarette box out of his pocket, and pushed the hood off his head, allowing his black, curly hair to be seen. He stuck the cigar in his mouth, and yanked a lighter from his pocket. He coughed for a brief moment before lighting it.

"You want one?" he offered.

Toby shook his head.

"I'm good. I don't smoke," he said.

"Wuss," Ezra mocked.

Toby ignored the comment.

"You knew Alison?" Toby began.

Ezra stared at the ground for a moment. His ice blue eyes looked up to stare at Toby. His mind flashed back to a book of thoughts and memories of Alison DiLaurentis. He didn't know her. It was more than knowing her. He didn't know her. He wasn't just an acquaintance of her.

"I didn't just know her," Ezra softly said. "I was in love with her."

Toby's heart dropped.

"That's right," Ezra nodded at the distraught look on the younger man's face. "She was in love with me, too. Well, at least I thought she was. We had amazing times together. For a second, I swore she was the love of my life. The way we kissed, laughed, oh my lord, it was the best summer I'd ever had. We'd hold hands and walk across the beach. Everything was blissful when I was with her."

"If you loved her, what's this for?" Toby asked.

"There's more, kid," Ezra said, and yanked the cigarette out of his mouth. "Everything went awry the day she told me she was pregnant. I thought it was okay, since she told me that she was my age when we first met. Then she drops this bombshell on me and tells me that she's actually like fifteen years old. And I'm like shit, what have I done? I've been screwing around with this girl."

"That's rough. Alison was a liar," Toby agreed.

"Hey, I never said I was done with the story," Ezra said. "That's not all, unfortunately. Along with that, she tells me that she hooked up with some other guys while she was seeing me, so she didn't know if the baby was hers. I was in a god damn mess. I got mad at her, and... she ran out of my life. The last time I saw her, she laughed in my face and told me that she was going to go tell the police that I forced myself on her. I wasn't about to lose everything I've got because of some fucking teenage girl! She ran away, and now I need to find her, if it's the last thing I do. I need to teach that bitch a lesson on how to keep her mouth shut."

"What about Aria Montgomery?" Toby questioned.

Ezra ran a hand through his black hair.

"Honestly, I don't know about Aria. She told me it was over," Ezra sighed.

"Yes, but do you love her?" Toby asked.

Ezra chuckled. "I've answered enough questions for you, sir. But Toby, I like you, kid. You're not bad."

He got up from his seat, pulled the hoodie over his head, and opened the RV door. He turned around to look at Toby.

"I'll see you soon," he said, and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rain fell on his black hoodie. He stared intently at the glass window of the car. It was Spencer's car. She was the girl that was over him. The girl that was done with him. The girl that had hurt so badly, but was done with him now. He needed her to believe him. He needed to make sure that Aria was safe. It wasn't safe right now, with the guy Aria believed was in love with her secretly hurting her.

Spencer wasn't in her car. She was inside of the Grille, chatting with her friends. Aria wasn't there. She was probably with Fitz. He sighed and ran a hand through his wet sandy colored hair. Hanna and Emily looked like they didn't even know. He was no longer a topic. She probably didn't want him anymore, since she was lip locking with Wren before she went to Radley. It killed him to know that she went to Radley because of him.

He needed to find a way to clue the girls in about Ezra's status without letting him know. He couldn't let Ezra get away with this, it wasn't right. He actually knew who the leader of the A-Team was! If he could find a way to tell Spencer, she would love him. She would have to believe him and take him back, wouldn't she? He couldn't wait to have her in his arms again.

Pulling out the A-Team phone that Mona had given him, Toby typed a text. He was just beginning to clue her in about Ezra. She was a smart girl. She would eventually figure it out, and Toby was here to help her figure it out even faster. He couldn't directly tell her, or his team members would know that he was back stabbing them.

Aria's hot on my trail. Better tell her to watch out. I'm closer to her than you think.

-A

* * *

Aria pressed her lips against Ezra's before sitting down on the couch beside him. This felt like home. It was a familiar feeling to sneak around, and it was obvious why. Ezra put his arm around her, and turned the TV on. They began watching the film "The Great Gatsby". Ezra was a huge fan of the book. It was a classic.

"Babe," Aria began. "Aren't you excited? I know we have to sneak around again, but it's worth it. Being with you is worth anything."

He smiled and nodded.

"It's amazing. Did everything go well with Jake?" Ezra asked. "He seemed like a bit of a pest."

Aria furrowed her eyebrows.

"Ez, Jake was really sweet," she told him. "He took it well, too. He understood that I had someone else. He knew all along. He's a really amazing guy to not judge me for any of this. We should be thanking Jake for not ratting us out to the police."

He sighed.

"Are you sure you want to sneak around again?" Ezra asked. "I mean, we broke up because you didn't want to deal with it. What changed your mind?"

"I love you," she chuckled. "The fact that I love you is what changed my mind."

He stared at the ground for a moment, feeling the tiniest speck of guilt.

"I love you, too," Ezra said, swallowing hard. "I should probably apologize to Jake. I know I'm probably the last guy he wants to see, but I don't want him to feel bad. He does seem like a pretty decent guy. Maybe I'll just set him up with a colleague of mine. He deserves someone. He deserves to be happy, and so do you."

Ezra's heart was pounding at his own words. He knew he was an asshole. Aria was happy with Jake, yet Ezra couldn't help his selfish ways. He just took her right back, when she deserved a better guy than him. She deserved someone that didn't lie to her every day. One that didn't ruin her life. He had done so many bad things that she would never understand, and that she never could know about.

"Hey, Jake won't be mad. He's too nice," Aria said. "Let's just enjoy the movie for now. This is one of your favorites!"

Ezra nodded, and looked at the TV. He couldn't think about the movie right now. All he could think about was his web of lies.

* * *

Toby's eyes looked at Spencer laughing with her friends one last time. He walked through the rain, and got in the black SUV that he was supposed to use for his dirty work on the A-Team. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. All he wanted to do was be with her again. He had to save Aria, and he had to get his girlfriend back. She thought he had been scheming against her. She thought he didn't love her. But he did. More than she could ever imagine.

But she didn't know he loved her. She thought he was a psycho that fucked with her emotions and pretended to love her. He wasn't that kind of guy! But, the evidence built up, and made him look guilty. Evidence was never in his favor. Ever.

He drove the SUV through the rain and to the RV, which was parked in the woods. It was parked in a place that Mona thought the girls would never look. Toby had an idea. He could lead the girls to the RV when no one was there, and reveal Ezra's status without anyone knowing. It was risky, but worth it.

"You're back," Mona devilishly grinned as she heard the door of the RV open. The sandy-brown haired boy nodded his head and pushed the hood of his hoodie off his head. His hair was a little bit damp from the rain, but he didn't mind. He went to take a seat, and he knew that Mona would probably unveil the latest plans. Now he knew that the master of these plans was.

"Ezra put in a good word about you," Mona said, taking her phone out. Her smile quickly faded. "I'll assume everything went well during that meeting. He thinks you're great. This buddy-buddy thing won't last long when he sees what you've done. How could you be so clueless?"

"What are you talking about?" Toby asked. "Mona, I've done everything you've asked for. Anything you wanted... I did it. No matter how hard it was. What have I done that made you believe I screwed up? I don't want to start trouble."

"Well, you already have. What the hell is this?" Mona demanded, shoving the -A phone in Toby's face. "Are you pretending to be Ezra? You seem like you're trying to lead the girls to find out! Whose side are you on!? Fitz is going to kill you when he finds out, you know. I'm just warning you now."

Toby's jaw tightened.

"I was just doin' some improv," he said, shutting his eyes for a moment. "It'll only cause a bigger rift in the girls. None of them will believe that Ezra's really A. We all know Aria will defend him a lot. It'll break them up. I know what I'm doing, trust me. I know I'm the most recent member, but it doesn't matter. All the hate that's been building up in me for years makes me an automatic expert at this."

Mona smirked.

"Wow Toby, I like the way you think," she said. "You've got a more devious mind than I thought. Since your plan is so great, I've got your back. When Ezra has an outburst about the text, I'll explain for you. He's out with Aria right now, getting more information about her life. You should run along, before you see his true wrath. Trust me, it isn't pretty."

He took that as his cue to leave. Without saying another lie to Mona, he got up and left the RV.

* * *

As he began walking through the rain back home, he stopped when he saw Spencer's house. The blinds of her window weren't down, so he could see her lying down on her bed and reading, looking beautiful, as usual. He wanted to be able to stop by her house and hold her in his arms, but he couldn't. Not anymore.

She was going to go to bed soon, so she went to her window, about to close the blinds. But then, she saw him. He was standing there in the pouring rain, watching her. She nearly gasped. She hasn't seen him since the night it happened... and she didn't think she would ever see him again.

When he realized that she had noticed him, he looked away. She closed her blinds, and rushed away. He looked at the street, disappointed with himself. He started walking to his destination: the alley where he parked his motorcycle. He had to drove to the Edgewood Motor Court. That old motel was where he had been staying ever since the night...

The door of the Hastings' house burst open. He immediately turned his head to see. Just as he suspected, Spencer stood there. She shut the door behind her, and slowly approached him.

"Toby," she said his name cautiously.

He didn't say anything. He _couldn't_.

She knew she had to keep her distance. She didn't know if he was safe. All she knew she needed was answers, and she knew he probably had them.

"Spencer," he said her name weakly.


End file.
